The Honeymoon
by cjmiddleton85gmail.com
Summary: Sequel to "Pre-Marital Advice"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sully felt Michaela's body tighten as his head brushed against her lips, therefore preventing him from entry.

"I'm so sorry." Michaela said, holding back tears.

"You're still nervous aren't ya?", Sully asked as he sat up on the bed.

"It's just that I don't know what to think or feel anymore," Michaela said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What are ya talkin about?". he asked out of confused concernment.

"It's that Mother always told us-", she began. "Well, as she put it, a woman should be with her husband whenever the need or want comes upon him."

"So, you think that us being together is for me only?" Sully reiterated what he had just heard. "That you're supposed to lay there and let me have my way with you?".

"That's what I thought until-", Michaela paused as she tried wording her feelings.

"Until things became serious between us.", she continued. "Whenever I'm near you or even thinking about you I start feeling strange."

"Strange?" Sully asked confused.

"It's been hard for me to put into words."

"Michaela, I've never known you to not be able to say how you feel or to say what's on your mind. How is this any different?", Sully asked.

"Michaela sat up. "I guess it's because I was taught to feel a certain way about being intimate. That was until this week."

"What changed?"

"Mother taught us that being with our husbands were our "wifely duty."

Sully tried not to laugh, for what he was hearing sounded absurd.

"What?", Michaela asked, wondering what was so funny.

"It's that what you're saying doesn't make any sense."

Now you see where the confusion came from?

"It didn't make any sense being taught one way, and feeling another.", Michaela continued her explanation. "What I feel when I'm near or even thinking about you doesn't feel dutiful. "

"It shouldn't.", Sully began trying to comfort her. "Us being together should be as pleasurable for you as it is for me."

"That's what I was told earlier this week." Michaela continued before Sully interrupted with

"I was starting to get a little nervous myself" Sully said trying to make her feel comfortable.

"You were?!"

"Yeah.", Sully started. "A lot of things were going through my head, well still are going through my head.", Sully began to confess. " I was afraid of hurting you, or possibly being too big. And then, there was wondering if I would be able to please you. Would you let me please you? Michaela there's so many things that I'm feeling right now, but I've learned not to numb the way I feel about some things. It ain't always good but, I've come to live with it. Besides since Abigail you're the only one I've been able to discuss my feelings with. That's until it came to this."

"I wish I'd known.", Michaela said, relieved to know that she wasn't the only one feeling apprehensive.

"It wasn't meant for you to know until now. Besides, they taught us in the army that a man ain't supposed to express his feelings. Now what were you saying?", Sully said, eager to remove all attention from him.

"That along with feeling how I felt which I still haven't been able to put into words. I started to get nervous." Michaela said as she continued her explanation. "I was worried that you'd compare me to her; or that I wouldn't be able to please you; or that you'd become frustrated by my lack of experience.", Michaela said as she finished her explanation. "That was until Wednesday."

"What changed?"

"I asked Myra for advice.", Michaela responded, shocked at her own forwardness.

"Michaela!", Sully playfully scolded her, while trying to remain serious. "What made you want to ask her?", Sully asked, before realizing the question was rhetorical.

"She told me that it was pointless for me to be intimate with someone, especially my husband if I was going to just lay there and let him, let you use me. That it should be as pleasurable for me as it is for you. In fact, that's what she and Rebecca said."

"Rebecca?" 

"Yeah, we had a talk this morning. She basically said that everything Mother taught us about the marriage bed was wrong all while agreeing with Myra. But when I think about it, Mother has been wrong about nearly everything in my life."

"So why where you still worried?", Sully asked.

"I don't know. I guess being raised one way, and then being told something different later, just made my emotions and feelings more jumbled. I was beginning to become relaxed after talking to Myra and Rebecca, but I guess everything that I was feeling decided to become known when the moment came."

"I understand.", Sully said finally being able to make some sense of this ordeal.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?", Michaela asked giving him her full attention.

"Why don't we let things naturally progress?"

"Naturally progress?", Michaela repeated as she found herself getting lost in Sully's eyes.

"Yeah.", he continued. "In the past we had to stop before things went to far. Now we could let it get as far as we want." "But I'm going to need you to guide me."

"Guide you? But you're the one with experience."

"Yes, but only you know what feels good to you and what don't."

"What if there comes a time when I'm too tired or don't want to be with you?" 

"Then you don't have to."

"Are you sure?", Michaela asked to be certain.

"Listen respect is a big part of being married. And if I were to make you do something that you didn't want to the I wouldn't be respecting you. That includes you being with me even when you don't want to."

"Thank you for being patient with me."

"No problem. Whenever you're ready I'll be waitin for ya."

"It's not that I'm not ready I just don't want my first time to be rushed."

"You're right we'll be in Denver in half an hour. What do you want to do until then?"

"Well, don't you think we ought to get dressed first?" Michaela asked as she noticed Sully's erection.

"Yeah that would help.", he said as he noticed where her eyes were.

The sight of Sully prompted her to ask what she and Rebeca had been thinking.

Sully?", she started nervously before spitting the words out. "Does it hurt when it gets like that?"

"When what gets like what?", he confusingly asked.

"When your-.", Michaela paused, unable to say the word.

"Oh that!", Sully responded finally catching on.

"Only if it goes unattended.", he said as he pulled on his pants.

"Unattended?", Michaela asked confusingly.

"You know if I don't do anything about it. But that"s not for you to worry about. I've learned how to relieve the tension when it gets like that.", he replied helping Michaela back into her dress.

"Relieve the tension how?"

Sully didn't want to tell her about servicing himself, although doing so never did anything for him but provide a physical release.

"They didn't teach you any of this in medical school?", Sully asked as he finished lacing up her dress.

"No. Why'd you think I went to Myra?"

"I see your point.", he playfully responded with that mischievous grin that Michaela had grown to love.

"They taught us the names of everything and what their practical uses and functions where, but they never dared to explain to us what else they were used for. Well, at least not to me. Besides I'm a woman and some things a woman is best left in the dark about. Well, that's the way things were in Boston."

They finished getting dressed and sat in each other's arms in silence for the remainder of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: This chapter contains language of a sexual nature.**_

Upon arriving at the hotel, they decided to forgo dinner and head straight for their room. As soon as they made their way up Sully lifted Michaela and carried her to the bed. Their lips met and they began doing the one thing they hadn't been able to do on the train.

Michaela paused.

"Is everything all right?", Sully asked, wanting to make sure this time.

"Yes.", she assured him. "I have something for you before we go any further."

"But I didn't get you anything.", he playfully responded.

"Give me a minute. I'll be back."

Michaela excused herself to go change into something she felt would be more appropriate. Before heading back to the bedroom, she placed a dab of lavender on each side of her neck.

"I hope this isn't too much. Or should I say too little?", she said as she entered the bedroom.

Sully looked at her unable to speak.

"It's not enough clothing, is it?", Michaela said feeling a little embarrassed.

"What?", Sully said finally able to speak. "No. You're fine. I just didn't know you could be any more beautiful."

"It was a gift from the quilting circle.", she said as she made her way to the bed.

"Remind me to thank them.", Sully said as he pulled her closer.

"Now, where were we?", Michaela asked, feeling more relaxed than she had on the train.

"I believe we were here.", Sully said as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Is that a new perfume as well?", he asked as he breathed in the lavender on Michaela's neck.

"It's lavender.", she answered. "It's used to ease nervousness.".

"So, I take it that you're not nervous anymore?", he asked, pausing between words to apply a kiss somewhere new.

"I won't be if you keep doing that.", Michaela replied, surprising herself with her own forwardness.

Sully stopped and looked into Michaela's eyes. "I need you to let me know if you start to feel uncomfortable."

She looked back with an intensity that was new to Sully and nodded, "I will.".

"I'm going to try to make our initial contact as painless as possible. That should be the only time that you'll feel discomfort.", he explained. "Now do you want me to continue?".

She nodded once more with the same intensity, "Yes.".

Sully picked up where he left off, and before they knew it Michaela's nightgown was piled on the floor, marking the beginning of a heap that only got bigger with the removal of Sully's clothing.

Sully continued dispensing kisses all over Michaela's body.

"Sully.", Michaela moaned, unable to put into words that she not only wanted but needed more than the kisses he was giving her.

"Is everything all right?", Sully asked looking up at her.

The only response she could give was a feverish nod.

Needing no words, Sully gently laid Michaela on her back and continued, starting first with her breasts. He carefully caressed and kissed each paying extra attention to her nipples. Next, he went for her breastbone, and headed further down until he reached her thighs. Slowly he parted them and continued kissing her, making sure that he didn't miss a spot. Before he heading to her most sensitive spot, he looked up to make sure everything was all right. His heart almost broke when he saw tears falling from her eyes.

Sully sat up. "Are you all right?", he asked not knowing what was wrong.

Michaela, overcome by emotion, nodded.

"You sure?", he asked again wanting to make sure that she wasn't complying to make him feel okay.

She nodded again, with the same intensity as before.

Sully picked up where he left off and began gently sucking her clit.

Instinct washed over Michaela as she buried his head deeper not wanting him to stop.

Sully continued heading further down, wanting to do everything in his power to make their initial contact as painless as promised. He started out slowly, then gradually picked up his pace as he tried his hardest to leave her wetter than she was when he started. Staying down there a little longer than expected, he felt Michaela's body start to buck.

"OH GOD!", Michaela screamed as she felt her very first orgasm.

Not wanting to stop, Sully forced himself to do so to give Michaela's body enough time regroup after feeling something so intense. Becoming eye level with her, Sully held her until her body was at ease.

When he was certain that she had fully calm he asked her if she was ready for more.

Michaela, unable to speak, nodded, giving him permission to continue.

Placing two fingers inside of her, Sully checked to make sure that things were as wet as he had left it. Kissing Michaela, he began maneuvering his fingers in and out until he felt her pulse quicken. He removed his fingers and began rubbing Michaela's clit, grabbing himself with his other hand, he looked up at her, and quickly made his entrance.

Michaela gasped as Sully began consummating their marriage.

It took everything within him not to finish upon contact, for he wanted her to receive as much pleasure as he did. When he felt her body start to contract, he released himself.

"Oh God, Michaela!"., Sully moaned as they both climaxed.

Certain that she was ready for his removal, Sully exited Michaela and laid beside her still gasping for breath.

Michaela, still unable to speak, motioned for Sully to hold her. He did and they both fell into a deep, well deserved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: This chapter contains language of a sexual nature.**_

Before they knew it, it was the start of their last week together before returning home, and though she and Sully had made love more times and in more ways that she thought possible, Michaela felt as though she wasn't doing enough with her role in their lovemaking.

"Mornin.", Sully said as he woke.

"Good Morning."

"You don't look like it's a good morning. Is there something bothering you?".

"Nothing.", she lied. Sully was the one person who knew her well enough to know when something was wrong, and yet she found it hard to tell him how she felt.

Sully sat up next to Michaela, "Look, I know when there's something botherin ya. I also know that you will not tell me until you're ready. So, I'll wait until you're ready. And whatever it is I'm sure it's nothin."

He was right it was nothing. He had expressed how pleasurable their lovemaking was each time they were together, so there was no way for her to be feeling like this. But there she was feeling as though she was taking while giving nothing in return. Then she had a thought.

"Sully."

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go out for some fresh air today?"

"Is that what's botherin you?"

"No, but I think it might take if off of my mind it until I am ready to talk."

"You're right. Besides, I don't think I remember how the rest of this hotel looks."

"Sully!", Michaela said as she playfully tapped him on the arm.

"Tell ya what, why don't you get dressed, and I'll go downstairs and see if they can have a picnic basket ready for us by noon."

"And after our picnic?"

"We'll plan as we go along."

They got dressed and were downstairs by a quarter of 12.

They walked, enjoying the sites while searching for the perfect spot to be alone. Moments later they found a secluded area in a park. After finishing their meal, they began discussing their dreams for their life together. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to that morning.

"Sully." Michaela started.

"Yeah."

About this morning, she continued as she began saying what she had found so hard to say earlier.

"What was wrong?", Sully asked as he switched position so he could give her eye contact.

"Well, it's that Mother said that a woman being with her husband is her 'wifely duty'. "

"Michaela we've already had this discussion. Us being together should be as enjoyable for you as it is for me. Even Myra and Rebecca have told you so."

"I know, it's just that this past week you've been not only patient, but taught me a great deal on what I should expect and how I should feel when we're together, I sort of feel obligated to reciprocate what you've given to me."

"Michaela," Sully began as he tilted her head up slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "You don't have to do nothin' to pay me back. You realize how long I've waited to take you to bed? To finally have you as my wife? Being married to you is payment enough.", he said trying to ease any tension that she was feeling.

"I know how you feel, and in some ways, I feel the same way."

"Some?", he playfully asked in an attempt to rid her of all apprehension.

"Well, I was afraid of you taking me to bed at first, but that's beside the point. I want you to show me how to make love to you. "

"Show you how? I believe you already know how."

"It's not that. You know when you kiss me down there.", she paused as she gathered her thoughts.

"Wait, you're wondering if it'll feel the same for me if you kiss me down there?"

"Yes", I want to know if it'll be as pleasurable for you as it is for me when you're kissing me down there."

"Tonight, while we're in bed I'm all yours. You can do or not do whatever you want to me."

"You won't mind?" Michaela asked a little sheepishly.

"No, I might even like it. Besides it will be like you're doing an experiment."

"Now how bout you say I read you some Whitman before we head back?

I'd like that a lot.

"Michaela! Michaela! Michaela!" Sully not only vocalized his pleasure, but screamed Michaela's name to get her to stop, before he felt himself erupt inside or her mouth.

Michaela hesitated briefly not knowing what to do with the contents she now held in her mouth before deciding to get a feel of what it tasted like, what he tasted like before she decided on her next move. It wasn't long before she let the warm gooey substance slide dowsn her throat and looked up at Sully with a smile.

"What are you smilin at?", Sully asked as he saw a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get enough time to warn ya to stop before I finished."

"Why would you need to warn me?" she asked not fully understanding what he meant. "Was what I was doing down there not pleasing enough?"

Too much. In fact, I was tryin to get you to stop before I finished, I didn't know how you would react if I'd finished in your mouth like I did.

I hesitated a little and then I decided to taste you and feel your warmth slide down my throat. And I'd have to say I liked it a lot. Not only being able to please you with my mouth like you've done to me, but to taste you, and to receive pleasure from it. Obviously not physical pleasure, but emotional pleasure. I wouldn't mind making love to you like that again. That's if you'll have me."

Michaela, if that's what you want, go for it. I've already told you don't have to ask.""

"But what if you don't want me to?"

Michaela, I'll have to be out of my mind to not want you to make love to me like you just did. Besides it could come in handy for when yours or both of our bodies ain't up for the physical- what's the word you use starts with an e?

"Exertion.", she replied matter-of-factly

"Yeah exertion. We can still please each other and give our bodies rest. Tell me this if you don't mind me askin' what does it taste like?"

She became eye level with him and in a rush of boldness replied, "Why don't you see for yourself?".

"Kind of salty.", Sully said as he tasted himself for the first time.

"It sort of taste like oysters.".

"Oysters?". Sully said confused yet curious at such a distinct description.

"Yes. We used to have them on special occasions growing up and I've always liked the salty, briny taste. And you taste the same." "And how do I taste? I do I really taste as tart as I do when I'm still lingering on your lips?"

"Yes, but when I'm down there, it's better. You sorta taste like a lemon drop, tart and sweet. Now up you go your turn. ". He said as hit tapped the bed gesturing for Michael to join him so he could return the pleasure that she'd given him moments earlier.

"But you're not ready." Michaela responded as she noticed that Sully's lower half was still asleep.

"I'm fine. Besides, I have a hankering for some lemon drops.".

Sully made his way to the other side of the bed opposite of Michaela and that's when she felt it.

"I thought it would take a while before you were ready again?"

"I thought so too, but I guess the thought of being with you again so quickly kind of gotten him excited. Tell you what, you let me make love to you the way you just made love to me and when we're needin to join as one we'll know."

Sully inserted one, then two, and soon a third finger inside her and gently began sliding them in and out.

"Sully, now." Michaela moaned into his mouth as she felt the waves of orgasm.

"Not so fast. Told you I was craving lemon drops." He mischievously replied as removed his fingers not only to taste her, but to make sure they were wet enough before placing them back inside.

Michaela almost came again the moment Sully reentered her, but before she could reach her climax boldness took over. Gently pushing Sully away from her thighs she turned him on his back and climbed on top of him. Realizing what she had done in a moment of haste she quickly rolled on her back, her face turning beet red as she apologized.

"I'm sorry.".

"Look, you have nothin' to be sorry for. If that's the way you want us to make love go for it. We'll figure out what works and what doesn't as we go along."

"You wouldn't mind."

"Ssh.", Sully said placing a finger on her lips. "No, I wouldn't mind. Now what'd ya say we try it that way again? That's if you want to. You know in name of experimentin."

"Okay.", Michaela said as she resumed her position this time letting out a loud gasp as she fitted herself around his shaft.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't expect it to feel this way being on top of you like this.,"

"What does it feel like?"

" I don't know. It feels good this way. Not that it doesn't the other way around. You just feel bigger this way, she said as she continued taking in this new sensation.

Sully noticed a slight hesitation on her face. "Well, why are you stallin' remember you're the one who's supposed to be doing the pleasin'.

"I haven't found my bearings yet."

"Let me see if I could help get things started." Sully said as he began rubbing her clit under his thumb.

Sully's movements encouraged her to find what she felt pleasurable. She slowly began rocking back and forth but, soon stopped.

Noticing something was bothering her Sully stopped and questioned her current look of hesitance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, turning away as the look of hesitance turned to one of embarrassment.

"Look," Sully began gently turning her head, so she'd have no choice but to look him in the eye. "I need you to tell me what you want or need.

"That was wonderful. Actually very intense. I just don't think my body is ready for something so intense yet.

"Michaela, we've been making love every day for the past week. Sometimes twice a day. If you feel that your body isn't ready for that then when can go back to making love the way we have been. Or we don't have to make love at all."

She paused, embarrassed to say what she wanted and how she would feel if she went about it. "It's not that. Well, that's part of it. I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that kind of intensity."

" Something else is bothering you what is it? And don't say nothing I can see it in your face that something is wrong."

Michaela thought of a way to verbalize want she wanted but the words wouldn't come.

"If you don't think you're ready to make love that way just yet, how about we do it how you're used to."

"I would like that a lot, but I don't think my internal organs could handle it given your size."

"How about I start things off by thrusting inside of you like I do when I'm on top of you. I'll go easy. Then once your body gets used to it, I'll stop and you pick up where I left off.

"That sounds nice."

"Just let me know if you it gets uncomfortable or if I start to hurt ya."

As Sully slowly began thrusting his hips off the bed as far as he could without startling Michaela or anything inside of her.

He held out as long as he could without climaxing.

"Michaela if you're ready I would like for you to finish."

"I don't think I can."

"I'm right here. Ride me like you ride Flash."

Michaela began slowly bouncing up and down on Sully's shaft. Still wanting to hold out as much as he could so Michaela could receive as much pleasure as possible, he began mindfully rubbing her clit to distract himself. While being in the moment of what he was doing, the how this little nub could give her so much pleasure when rubbed, or how having it under so many layers of dress every day constantly rubbing against it doesn't send her exploding with climax after climax and so on and so forth he came to just in time to witness Michaela lean her body into his and began kissing him.

"I love you.", she said before she began feverishly bouncing up and down Sully's shaft making him lose control of what stamina he fought so hard to build.

Feeling him climax and the aftershocks of it left Michaela coming not once but twice one immediately after the other.

They laid that way giving each other time to recuperate, that's when Sully heard Michaela giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's a-. I uh."

"What?" Sully asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Wow. Is all I can say. I believe you left me speechless there for a moment."

"Me? It was you doing all the work. I just laid there."

"I will say it." Michaela said as she worked her way off him.

"What?"

"Mother was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"This being my 'wifely duty'.".

"Well, if you ask me you felt like you had to return the favor of me making love to you this past week."

"Yes, but what I just experienced even if I did it out of obligation at first feels far from it. Not that one feels they have to do or should do to repay someone should ever feel this pleasurable or intense. It almost brought me to tears."

"I didn't notice."

"You didn't. You were really into rubbing my clitoris I'd thought you'd miss your finish."

"I was so into what I was doing to distract me from finishin too soon. I snapped outta my thoughts when you leaned in to kiss me. But I'm glad I could be of some help. I just didn't wanna feel like you were usin me.", he grinned. Now, what'd ya say we get some sleep? I have something special planned for us for tomorrow."

"Our encounter has left me with a burst of energy. I don't know if I could sleep even if I tried."

"I think I may have something for that." Sully said as he reached between her thighs. "May I?", he asked wanting to make sure her body was up for more.

"As much as I don't want to deny you, I don't think I can handle more right now."

"Gotcha'.", Sully smiled proud of Michaela being able to vocalize her feelings to him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you just told me what you wanted. Well, what you didn't want. and you weren't shy, or ashamed. You were very forward and confident."

"I was. Wasn't I?", she said, feeling a bigger sense of pride than the one Sully had shown moments earlier.

"Tell you what how about I go downstairs for some chamomile tea, read ya some poetry and we just sit and hold each other until you're tired?"

"What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Kinda, but I think my plan is the better alternative. Besides, after the night we've had I'm pretty sure neither of us would be wakin up before noon."

"I don't think so either."

"Imma go downstairs for that tea, how about you pick out a book of poems you want me to read to you when I get back?"

Sully got dressed and headed downstairs while Michaela chose the book he wanted him to read to her. When he came back, he noticed her asleep in front of the fireplace with the book in her hands. He removed the book put it aside before lifting Michaela and carrying her to the bed, then laid down beside her. Pulling the covers over up over them he then curled up beside her, pulling her back as close to his front as possible and fell asleep.

Michaela woke the next day with no sign of Sully. Heading towards the bathroom to relieve herself, she heard the door open by a room service cart being pushed in.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I am, just give me a moment to use the bathroom."

Reentering the bedroom Michaela saw what looked like a feast fit for a king splayed out before her.

Reaching for a piece of toast she noticed something in particular.

"Oysters?".

"Yeah. Didn't you say you used to have on special occasions growin up?

"Yes."

"And isn't this a special occasion?"

"Yes. But we're will not going have oysters every time we have a night like we did last night are we?"

"Last night was special. And I'm looking forward to being with you that way in the future."

"The oysters are to mark two special occasions."

"Oh. What are they?'

"One, us being married. And two, you telling me no last night."

"Huh?', Michaela confusingly asked. "When did I tell you no?"

"You remember when you told me how energized you were after we finished making love last night?"

"And how I suggested a way of making you tired?"

"And I told you I couldn't handle anymore at the moment."

"Yep."

"You are right. That was a special occasion. The past week that we've been together as husband and wife, I had yet been able to tell you want I wanted or didn't want so with such confidence. Every time that I'm around or near you I feel like a little schoolgirl around the boy she likes, too shy or embarrassed to say anything.

"You saying I embarrass ya?"

"You did whenever we were together, that was until last night."

"Well then Ms. Quinn if you're going to be that open and confident with me I say you oughta make love to me more often. Now how about you say we get something to eat? I have them bringing some hot water up at 1."

They sat and ate in silence until being interrupted by room service promptly at 1.

After the tub was filled, and room service was gone, Sully led Michaela into the tub before joining her. They sat and bathe each other until the water was cold. Got dressed and stayed in bed the rest of the day content with each other's company.


	4. Chapter 3b

I have not abandoned this story. Writer's block has just been a pain.


End file.
